In the technical field of reference, protective masks for sports use, and in particular those intended for use in skiing disciplines (skiing, snowboarding, etc), typically comprise a front frame for the retention of a lens, and which is provided with a gasket element extending along the perimetral profile of the frame and intended to ensure a seal when the mask is in contact on the face. Bearing with effective contact along the entire profile of the frame is desirable both for a comfortable fit on the face and for the function of sealing and protection which must be ensured during the sporting activity. Typically, the same mask is intended to be fitted onto facial morphologies which obviously differ from one another, thus seeking to arrive at a state of best compromise in the adaptability to different facial shapes. However, ensuring an optimum fit becomes problematic in the nasal support region of the mask, by reason of the differences in morphology and curvature that may be encountered, even in a very accentuated form, but still located in an area of limited width (that involved in the nasal region), and therefore difficult to compensate in the supporting of the mask on the nasal region.